Create a Cat
by ThePowerOfWriting
Summary: I need cats for my new story I'll be writing! Details inside    All cats chosen for the story will be included in some way.
1. Chapter 1

**Create a Cat**

**angezrox99 here! I want to create a Warriors story, but I need more characters. Please review and submit your characters! By the way, I'll be needing some mains… Thanks! (=**

**Fill out the format below COMPLETELY, please! If you forget to put their appearance or personality I might have to put something that you might not like. If you make an apprentice, please add the other end to their name because I might make them warriors in the story. Thanks!**

Name-

Rank-

Clan-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Fighting skill-

Hunting skill-

Intellect-

Family-

Other-

Ex.

Name- Willowkit/paw/heart

Rank- Warrior Apprentice

Clan-DawnClan

Gender-Female

Appearance- Dark gray fur with black flecks and paws and amber eyes

Personality- Quiet and usually is at peace with everyone else.

Fighting skill- Average

Hunting skill- Very good

Intellect- Very smart and wise

Family- Sister, Lilykit/paw/cloud/star

Other- Got lost after sneaking out of camp as a kit with her sister to try to hunt; mother died in a wild dog attack

Clans:

DawnClan- Wakes up early, strongest late at night till late morning, rivals with DuskClan and allies with SunClan, hunts fish, squirrels, and mice in the morning

DuskClan- Wakes up late, strongest late in the evening till early night, rivals with DawnClan and allies with MoonClan, hunts frogs, birds, and shrews in the evening

SunClan- Wakes up early, strongest during the daytime, rivals with MoonClan and allies with DawnClan, hunts voles, squirrels, and birds during the day

MoonClan- Wakes up very late, strongest at night, rivals with SunClan and allies with DuskClan, hunts fish, shrews, and voles at night

**I need two mains from DuskClan, SunClan, and MoonClan but no main from DawnClan (I'll be providing two mains myself for DawnClan…). They need to be apprentices that will become warriors, so give me the second part of their name too.**

I need (from each Clan):

1 Leader

1 Deputy

1 Medicine Cat

1 Medicine Cat Apprentice (Not from DawnClan, because I'm providing that one)

8 Warriors

4 Apprentices (3 from DawnClan, since I will be providing one)

3 Queens

5 Kits

3 Elders

8 StarClan Cats (Two from each Clan)

3 Rouges

4 Kittypets

**I will update every few reviews… Here's a summary of the story:**

**The clans have all been receiving trouble from the Twolegs and have sent 2 apprentices from each Clan to try to figure out what is going on. On the way they receive trouble… and bonds that cannot be broken.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DawnClan**

Leader- OPEN

Deputy- OPEN

Medicine Cat- OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Brookpaw- Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes **MAIN**

Warriors: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Silverpaw- Sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes **MAIN**

2.

3.

4.

Queens: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

**DuskClan**

Leader- OPEN

Deputy- OPEN

Medicine Cat- OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice- OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Eclipsepaw- A beautiful blue/black she cat with silver markings down her tail  
and paws and bright green eyes **MAIN**

2. Foxpaw- Ginger pelt white underbelly and black paws **MAIN**

3. Twilightpaw- A dark blue she cat with light black stripes running along her  
tail, a white paw in the back and the area around her muzzle is white

4.

Queens: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

**SunClan**

Leader- OPEN

Deputy- OPEN

Medicine Cat- OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Specklepaw- a white and gray speckled she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Mistypaw- a white she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes **MAIN**

2. Sparrowpaw- black tom with deep blue eyes like the sea and has a dark grey chest

3.

4.

Queens: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

**MoonClan**

Leader- OPEN

Deputy- Shadestorm- White fur with gray underbelly and paws and emerald eyes

Medicine Cat- OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice- OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

1. Flickfeather- Black fur with white stripe on left flank and white paws and ears and sky blue eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Evepaw- Black she-cat with a purple tint and amber eyes who has a white  
muzzle and paws **MAIN**

2.

3.

4.

Queens: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

StarClan: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Rouges: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

Kittypets: OPEN

1. Jade- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes

2. Wisp- Brown she-cat with white paws that seem to blend into the brown  
and azure eyes

3.

4.

**Whoo! Thanks to everyone who submitted so far! (= For mains, we still have 1 more from SunClan and MoonClan! Yaaaay~! Please remember to submit warriors, LEADERS (I'm surprised no one has submitted any yet), queens, and elders! Oh, and don't forget StarClan, rouges and kittypets! They will be pretty important!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DawnClan**

Leader- Swiftstar- a white tom with gray stripes and amber eyes

Deputy- Flamepelt- dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Medicine Cat- OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Brookpaw- Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes **MAIN**

Warriors: OPEN

1. Sparkleflight- dark gray she-cat with light silver/ white flecks and dark green eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Silverpaw- Sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes **MAIN**

2. Swiftpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **MAIN**

3. Foxpaw- red tabby tom with one black paw and piercing green eyes

4. Nightpaw- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Queens: OPEN

1. Goldencloud- golden and white she-cat with blue eyes

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

**DuskClan**

Leader- OPEN

Deputy- OPEN

Medicine Cat- OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice- OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

1. Bluemoon- Black she-cat with light brown ears and dark blue eyes

2. Blizzardsky- Large white furred tom with big sky blue eyes

3. Risingstrike- Jet black with yellow streaks darting across face and tail

4. Blazefire- A handsome fiery orange tom with light blue eyes

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Eclipsepaw- A beautiful blue/black she cat with silver markings down her tail  
and paws and bright green eyes **MAIN**

2. Foxpaw- Tom with ginger pelt white underbelly and black paws **MAIN**

3. Twilightpaw- A dark blue she cat with light black stripes running along her tail, a white paw in the back and the area around her muzzle is white

4. Scarpaw- Light brown she-cat with midnight black eyes and criss-crossing scar running down her back **MAIN**

Queens: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

**SunClan**

Leader- Lightstar- Bright golden fur with white paws and chest and golden eyes

Deputy- OPEN

Medicine Cat- OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Specklepaw- a white and gray speckled she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Mistypaw- a white she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes **MAIN**

2. Frozenpaw- Light grey tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur. Has a black nose and white spots **MAIN**

3. Icepaw- Small silver-tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and soft sleek pelt pink nose **MAIN**

4. Sparrowpaw- black tom with deep blue eyes like the sea and has a dark grey chest

Queens: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

**MoonClan**

Leader- OPEN

Deputy- Shadestorm- White fur with gray underbelly and paws and emerald eyes

Medicine Cat- Brambleheart- Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes and has a black nose and a shaggy  
pelt.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Silentpaw- ?

Warriors: OPEN

1. Flickfeather- Black fur with white stripe on left flank and white paws and ears and sky blue eyes

2. Lilacbloom- Soft grey she-cat with violet eyes

3. Darkheart- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

4. Ashcloud- Smokey grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

5.

6.

7.

8.

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Evepaw- Black she-cat with a purple tint and amber eyes who has a white muzzle and paws **MAIN**

2. Ripplepaw- Diluted tortoiseshell with silvery blue eyes **MAIN**

3. Emberpaw - Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

4. Blackpaw - White she-cat with black spots all over her and green eyes and soft bushy fur **MAIN**

Queens: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

**StarClan**: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

**Rouges**: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

**Kittypets**: OPEN

1. Jade- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes

2. Wisp- Brown she-cat with white paws that seem to blend into the brown and azure eyes

3.

4.

**Whoo! Thanks to everyone who submitted so far! (= For mains, we still have 1 more from SunClan and MoonClan! Yaaaay~! Please remember to submit warriors, LEADERS (I'm surprised no one has submitted any yet), queens, and elders! Oh, and don't forget StarClan, rouges and kittypets! They will be pretty important!**

**Thanks again to everyone who's submitted in characters! No more mains, but I'll happily take in a few evil cats =D **

**There are 3 mains from each clan, because there were so many submissions and I couldn't back them down, they were too awesome! Anyway, 2 will go on the journey and the other will present what is happening at home in the clans. (= **

**I still need 2 more leaders and 2 deputies! Everything is needed (None are full, other than apprentices!) And StarClan, rogue, and kittypet cats! Moooore, everyone, moooore! =D Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Name-

Rank-

Clan-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Fighting skill-

Hunting skill-

Intellect-

Family-

Other-

**DawnClan**

Leader- Swiftstar- a white tom with gray stripes and amber eyes

Deputy- Flamepelt- dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafsong- Long-furred gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Brookpaw- Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes **MAIN**

Warriors: OPEN

1. Flashfur- Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

2. Featherstream- Beautiful light gray fur with white paws and pale blue eyes

3. Fawnleaf- Pretty brown she-cat with white dapples, long legs, and leaf-green eyes

4. Stonetalon- Pale gray tom with one darker stripe going down the back and amber eyes

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices: CLOSED

1. Silverpaw- Sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes **MAIN**

2. Swiftpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **MAIN**

3. Foxpaw- red tabby tom with one black paw and piercing green eyes

4. Nightpaw- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

5. Sparklepaw- dark gray she-cat with light silver/ white flecks and dark green eyes

Queens: OPEN

1. Goldencloud- golden and white she-cat with blue eyes

2. Icestream- White she-cat with a few blue-gray flecks and ice blue eyes

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1. Flameheart- Dark ginger tabby tom with sharp green gaze (Retired early due to twisted paw)

2.

3.

**DuskClan**

Leader- Maplestar- Rich dark ginger-colored tom with a long, thick pelt and large, bright green eyes and a solid build, smallish ears, silver hairs are appearing on his face

Deputy- Downfeather- white tom with a soft, long pelt and misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Spiceleaf- small brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Boulderpaw- heavy-set grey and white tom with blue eyes, partially deaf

Warriors: CLOSED

1. Bluemoon- Black she-cat with light brown ears and dark blue eyes

2. Blizzardsky- Large white furred tom with big sky blue eyes

3. Risingstrike- Jet black with yellow streaks darting across face and tail

4. Blazefire- A handsome fiery orange tom with light blue eyes

5. Sheepwool- long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes

6. Swiftfeather- pale brown and white she-cat

7. Birchfang- brown tabby tom with thick fur and green eyes

Apprentices: OPEN

1. Eclipsepaw- A beautiful blue/black she cat with silver markings down her tail  
and paws and bright green eyes **MAIN**

2. Foxpaw- Tom with ginger pelt white underbelly and black paws **MAIN**

3. Twilightpaw- A dark blue she cat with light black stripes running along her tail, a white paw in the back and the area around her muzzle is white

4. Scarpaw- Light brown she-cat with midnight black eyes and criss-crossing scar running down her back **MAIN**

5.

Queens: OPEN

1. Falconwing- pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1. Snowfall- white she-cat with pale ginger patches and blue eyes

2. Flamefang- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

3.

**SunClan**

Leader- Lightstar- Bright golden fur with white paws and chest and golden eyes

Deputy- Rapidstream- Dark gray she-cat with almost blue paws, ears, and back with stunning blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Oaknut- Dappled pelt with a white underbelly and gray muzzle with dark misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Specklepaw- a white and gray speckled she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: CLOSED

1. Nettleclaw- Long-haired ginger and white tom with green eyes

2. Wavebreeze- Light gray tom with blueish-green eyes that sparkle in the sunlight

3. Willowleaf- Dark brown fur with stripes and a tan underbelly and muzzle, one scar running down cheek with dark misty blue eyes

4. Crowtalon- Black tom with dark gray flecks, gray underbelly and muzzle, many battle scars and eyes black as an endless pit of darkness

5. Petalwing- Pale cream pelt and light pink streaks with brown flecks and ginger-tipped ears, white scarred underbelly and muzzle, one blue and the other gray eyes

6. Lionmane- Ginger and sandy tabby tom with a mane of hair that glows like fire in the sun with a brown muzzle and underbelly, crooked tail and hazel eyes

7. Lionclaw- Orange pelt and tail, tan underbelly with ginger stripes, white muzzle and gray eyes

Apprentices: CLOSED

1. Mistypaw- a white she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes **MAIN**

2. Frozenpaw- Light grey tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur. Has a black nose and white spots **MAIN**

3. Icepaw- Small silver-tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and soft sleek pelt pink nose **MAIN**

4. Sparrowpaw- black tom with deep blue eyes like the sea and has a dark grey chest

5. Robinpaw- compact dark tortoiseshell with a white chest and green eyes

Queens: CLOSED

1. Flower-rush- Delicate grey tortoiseshell and white she-cat with rich amber eyes and a long scar running down her left shoulder

2. Lilycloud- Tan pelt with cream stripes, light pink underbelly and muzzle with sky blue eyes

3. Lilacpetal- Pretty she-cat with a light brown pelt with pale pink spots that look like lilacs falling on the ground and green emerald eyes

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

**MoonClan**

Leader- Icestar- Black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle and ice-blue eyes

Deputy- Shadestorm- White fur with gray underbelly and paws and emerald eyes

Medicine Cat- Brambleheart- Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes and has a black nose and a shaggy  
pelt.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Hollypaw- Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: CLOSED

1. Flickfeather- Black fur with white stripe on left flank and white paws and ears and sky blue eyes

2. Lilacbloom- Soft grey she-cat with violet eyes

3. Darkheart- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

4. Ashcloud- Smokey grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

5. Hawkwing- large ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

6. Earthshatter- brown and white tabby tom with orange eyes

7. Petalcloud- Cream she-cat with white flecks and warm golden eyes

Apprentices: CLOSED

1. Evepaw- Black she-cat with a purple tint and amber eyes who has a white muzzle and paws **MAIN**

2. Ripplepaw- Diluted tortoiseshell with silvery blue eyes **MAIN**

3. Emberpaw - Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

4. Blackpaw - White she-cat with black spots all over her and green eyes and soft bushy fur

5. Lichenpaw- Silver tom with white patches on his face paws and sides who has funny fuzzy fur which is always a complete mess, eyes are big, round and the pale green color of lichen and has a skinny, tiny build **MAIN**

Queens: OPEN

1. Foxbrush- red and white she-cat with a long, bushy tail and blue eyes

2.

3.

Kits: OPEN

1-5 per queen, unlimited

Elders: OPEN

1.

2.

3.

**StarClan**: OPEN

1. Sunfeather- Golden tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes (Former DawnClan warrior)

2.

3. Reedleg- long-legged russet tom with green eyes (Former DuskClan warrior)

4. Pollendrift- light ginger tabby and white she-cat with a long pelt and green eyes (Former DuskClan Medicine Cat Apprentice)

5. Shiningstar- Pearly white she-cat with a black underbelly and crystal blue eyes (Former SunClan leader)

6. Oakstar- Large, muscular dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and large strong paws (Former MoonClan leader)

7.

8. Snowspots- Small white she-cat with misty blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail (Former MoonClan medicine cat)

**Rouges**: CLOSED

1. Stag- Massive dark brown tabby tom with silver-ish grey streaks and orange eyes

2. Scarlet- Pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and has a scar running down her right shoulder, and a small nick in her left ear

3. Jest- White tom with black patches and black ears, deep blue eyes

**Kittypets**: CLOSED

1. Jade- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes

2. Wisp- Brown she-cat with white paws that seem to blend into the brown and azure eyes

3. Zac- Small cream tom with brown fur on his feet/muzzle/ears/tail and amber eyes

4. Moon- Graceful silver cat with white muzzle and underbelly and shining blue eyes

**Whoo! Thanks to everyone who submitted so far! (= For mains, we still have 1 more from SunClan and MoonClan! Yaaaay~! Please remember to submit warriors, LEADERS (I'm surprised no one has submitted any yet), queens, and elders! Oh, and don't forget StarClan, rouges and kittypets! They will be pretty important!**

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who's submitted in characters! No more mains, but I'll happily take in a few evil cats =D **

**There are 3 mains from each clan, because there were so many submissions and I couldn't back them down, they were too awesome! Anyway, 2 will go on the journey and the other will present what is happening at home in the clans. (= **

**I still need 2 more leaders and 2 deputies! Everything is needed (None are full, other than apprentices!) And StarClan, rogue, and kittypet cats! Moooore, everyone, moooore! =D Thanks!**

* * *

** Thanks for the characters, everyone~! (= I appreciate all these reviews, and PLEASE message me if you want to change something or I did something wrong (=**

** Anyway, it's nearly filled up! (= Yaaay~, I'm so happy! I only need 1 apprentice, and a few warriors, queens, kits and elders. The story will be up soon… It'll be about adventure, romance, and maybe a bit of humor =D**


	5. Chapter 5

Name-

Rank-

Clan-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Fighting skill-

Hunting skill-

Intellect-

Family-

Other-

**DawnClan - CLOSED**

Leader- Swiftstar- a white tom with gray stripes and amber eyes

Deputy- Flamepelt- dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafsong- Long-furred gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Brookpaw- Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes **MAIN**

Warriors: CLOSED

1. Flashfur- Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

2. Featherstream- Beautiful light gray fur with white paws and pale blue eyes

3. Fawnleaf- Pretty brown she-cat with white dapples, long legs, and leaf-green eyes

4. Darkmoon- Black she-cat with dark gray patches, torn ears and amber eyes

5. Eaglestorm- A white tom with brown splotches and yellow eyes

6. Stonestripe- A grey tabby tom with darker markings and light grey eyes

7. Leopardshadow- Muscular golden brown tom with leopard-like spots, torn left ear and green eyes (EVIL)

Apprentices: CLOSED

1. Silverpaw- Sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes **MAIN**

2. Swiftpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **MAIN**

3. Foxpaw- red tabby tom with one black paw and piercing green eyes

4. Nightpaw- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

5. Sparklepaw- dark gray she-cat with light silver/white flecks and dark green eyes

Queens: CLOSED

1. Goldencloud- golden and white she-cat with blue eyes

2. Lilacpetal- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with white spots that look like lilacs falling on the ground and green emerald eyes

3. Songbreeze- Long haired silver she-cat with tabby markings and white paws and  
belly, she has deep green eyes with flecks of gold

Kits: OPEN

Ivykit- White-ish gray she-kit with golden flecks and green eyes (Goldencloud)

Tigerkit- Light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Lilacpetal)

Lionkit- Fluffy golden tom with sharp claws and green eyes (Lilacpetal)

Moonkit- A pretty silver she-cat with lighter tabby markings and  
paws with silver eyes flecked with gold (Songbreeze)

Stormkit - A light grey tom with darker splotches and green eyes (Songbreeze)

Elders: CLOSED

1. Flameheart- Dark ginger tabby tom with sharp green gaze (Retired early due to twisted paw)

2. Adderfang- Light brown tabby tom with golden and dark brown triangle stripes and dark amber eyes

3. Shadepool- Old gray she-cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes

**DuskClan**

Leader- Maplestar- Rich dark ginger-colored tom with a long, thick pelt and large, bright green eyes and a solid build, smallish ears, silver hairs are appearing on his face

Deputy- Downfeather- white tom with a soft, long pelt and misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Spiceleaf- small brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Boulderpaw- heavy-set grey and white tom with blue eyes, partially deaf

Warriors: CLOSED

1. Bluemoon- Black she-cat with light brown ears and dark blue eyes

2. Blizzardsky- Large white furred tom with big sky blue eyes

3. Risingstrike- Jet black with yellow streaks darting across face and tail

4. Blazefire- A handsome fiery orange tom with light blue eyes

5. Sheepwool- long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes

6. Swiftfeather- pale brown and white she-cat

7. Birchfang- brown tabby tom with thick fur and green eyes

Apprentices: CLOSED

1. Eclipsepaw- A beautiful blue/black she cat with silver markings down her tail  
and paws and bright green eyes **MAIN**

2. Foxpaw- Tom with ginger pelt white underbelly and black paws **MAIN**

3. Twilightpaw- A dark blue she cat with light black stripes running along her tail, a white paw in the back and the area around her muzzle is white

4. Scarpaw- Light brown she-cat with midnight black eyes and criss-crossing scar running down her back **MAIN**

5. Ashpaw- Black and dark gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes (EVIL)

Queens: CLOSED

1. Falconwing- pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

2. Goldenleaf- Fluffy golden tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and dark green eyes

3. Featherwing- Sleek pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Kits: OPEN

Brightkit- Small pale golden tortoiseshell she-kit with pale black paws and bright green eyes (Goldenleaf)

Dapplekit- White she-kit with golden dapples and blue eyes (Goldenleaf)

Ravenkit- Pure black tom with amber eyes (Featherwing's adopted)

Nightkit- Sleek silvery black she-kit with amber eyes (Featherwing's adopted)

Pebblekit- Dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes (Featherwing)

Elders: CLOSED

1. Snowfall- white she-cat with pale ginger patches and blue eyes

2. Flamefang- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

3. Skystorm- Large white tom with black and gray spots and sky blue eyes (Retired early due to failing sight)

**SunClan CLOSED**

Leader- Lightstar- Bright golden fur with white paws and chest and golden eyes

Deputy- Rapidshade- Dark gray she-cat with almost blue paws, ears, and back with stunning blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Oaknut- Dappled pelt with a white underbelly and gray muzzle with dark misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Specklepaw- a white and gray speckled she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: CLOSED

1. Nettleclaw- Long-haired ginger and white tom with green eyes

2. Wavebreeze- Light gray tom with blueish-green eyes that sparkle in the sunlight

3. Willowleaf- Dark brown fur with stripes and a tan underbelly and muzzle, one scar running down cheek with dark misty blue eyes

4. Crowtalon- Black tom with dark gray flecks, gray chest and muzzle, many battle scars and eyes black as an endless pit of darkness (EVIL)

5. Petalwing- Pale cream pelt and light pink streaks with brown flecks and ginger-tipped ears, white scarred stomach and muzzle, one blue and the other gray eyes

6. Lionmane- Ginger and sandy tabby tom with a mane of hair that glows like fire in the sun with a brown muzzle and underbelly, crooked tail and hazel eyes

7. Flameclaw- Dark ginger pelt and tail, tan underbelly with ginger stripes, white muzzle and green eyes

Apprentices: CLOSED

1. Mistypaw- a white she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes **MAIN**

2. Frozenpaw- Light grey tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur. Has a black nose and white spots **MAIN**

3. Icepaw- Small silver-tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and soft sleek pelt pink nose **MAIN**

4. Sparrowpaw- black tom with deep blue eyes like the sea and has a dark grey chest

5. Robinpaw- compact dark tortoiseshell with a white chest and green eyes

Queens: CLOSED

1. Flower-rush- Delicate grey tortoiseshell and white she-cat with rich amber eyes and a long scar running down her left shoulder

2. Lilycloud- Tan pelt with cream stripes, light pink underbelly and muzzle with green eyes

3. Icestream- White she-cat with a few blue-gray flecks and ice blue eyes

Kits: OPEN

Fernkit- Light tan-brown she-kit with hazel eyes (Lilycloud)

Sandkit- Pale golden and sandy furred tabby tom with light green eyes (Lilycloud)

Gingerkit- Ginger tom with black paws and green eyes (Lilycloud)

Dewkit- Pale blue-gray tom with white paws and light blue eyes (Icestream)

Bluekit- Blue-ish gray she-kit with light gray flecks and gray eyes (Icestream)

Elders: CLOSED

1. Shortwhisker- Tiny black and white tom with blue eyes and short whiskers

2. Thistlethorn- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes

3. Mapleshadow- Golden brown she-cat with ginger flecks and hazel eyes

**MoonClan CLOSED**

Leader- Icestar- Black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle and ice-blue eyes

Deputy- Shadestorm- White fur with gray underbelly and paws and emerald eyes

Medicine Cat- Brambleheart- Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes and has a black nose and a shaggy  
pelt.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Hollypaw- Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: CLOSED

1. Flickfeather- Black fur with white stripe on left flank and white paws and ears and sky blue eyes

2. Lilacbloom- Soft grey she-cat with violet eyes

3. Darkheart- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

4. Ashcloud- Smokey grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

5. Hawkwing- large ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

6. Earthshatter- brown and white tabby tom with orange eyes

7. Petalcloud- Cream she-cat with white flecks and warm golden eyes

Apprentices: CLOSED

1. Evepaw- Black she-cat with a purple tint and amber eyes who has a white muzzle and paws **MAIN**

2. Ripplepaw- Diluted tortoiseshell with silvery blue eyes **MAIN**

3. Emberpaw - Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

4. Blackpaw - White she-cat with black spots all over her and green eyes and soft bushy fur

5. Lichenpaw- Silver tom with white patches on his face paws and sides who has funny fuzzy fur which is always a complete mess, eyes are big, round and the pale green color of lichen and has a skinny, tiny build **MAIN**

Queens: CLOSED

1. Foxbrush- red and white she-cat with a long, bushy tail and blue eyes

2. Whitecloud- Small fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and sky blue eyes

3. Cloverheart- Pretty gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes (EVIL)

Kits: OPEN

Firekit- Reddish ginger tom with blue-green eyes (Foxbrush)

Cloudkit- Fluffy white and ginger she-kit with round blue eyes (Foxbrush)

Frostkit- White tom with gray flecks and blue eyes (Whitecloud)

Mintkit- Sleek pale gray-ish white she-kit with white paws and sky blue eyes (Cloverheart)

Shadowkit- Small black and gray tom with amber eyes (Cloverheart)

Elders: CLOSED

1. Shrewtail- Thin long furred dark brown tom with hazel eyes and a long tail

2. Iceshard- Pale white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

3. Darkears- White tom with gray flecks and gray-ish black ears

**StarClan**: CLOSED

1. Sunfeather- Golden tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes (Former DawnClan deputy)

2. Meadowblossom- Cream she-cat with brown ears, white tipped tail and green eyes (Former DawnClan Medicine Cat)

3. Reedleg- long-legged russet tom with green eyes (Former DuskClan warrior)

4. Pollendrift- light ginger tabby and white she-cat with a long pelt and green eyes (Former DuskClan Medicine Cat Apprentice)

5. Hawkclaw- Large black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Former SunClan warrior)

6. Shiningstar- Pearly white she-cat with a black underbelly and crystal blue eyes (Former SunClan leader)

7. Oakstar- Large, muscular dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and large strong paws (Former MoonClan leader)

8. Snowspots- Small white she-cat with misty blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail (Former MoonClan medicine cat)

**Rouges**: CLOSED

1. Stag- Massive dark brown tabby tom with silver-ish grey streaks and orange eyes

2. Scarlet- Pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and has a scar running down her right shoulder, and a small nick in her left ear

3. Jest- White tom with black patches and black ears, deep blue eyes (EVIL)

**Kittypets**: CLOSED

1. Jade- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes

2. Wisp- Brown she-cat with white paws that seem to blend into the brown and azure eyes

3. Zac- Small cream tom with brown fur on his feet/muzzle/ears/tail and amber eyes

4. Moon- Graceful silver cat with white muzzle and underbelly and shining blue eyes

**Whoo! Thanks to everyone who submitted so far! (= For mains, we still have 1 more from SunClan and MoonClan! Yaaaay~! Please remember to submit warriors, LEADERS (I'm surprised no one has submitted any yet), queens, and elders! Oh, and don't forget StarClan, rouges and kittypets! They will be pretty important!**

**Thanks again to everyone who's submitted in characters! No more mains, but I'll happily take in a few evil cats =D **

**There are 3 mains from each clan, because there were so many submissions and I couldn't back them down, they were too awesome! Anyway, 2 will go on the journey and the other will present what is happening at home in the clans. (= **

**I still need 2 more leaders and 2 deputies! Everything is needed (None are full, other than apprentices!) And StarClan, rogue, and kittypet cats! Moooore, everyone, moooore! =D Thanks!**

** Thanks for the characters, everyone~! (= I appreciate all these reviews, and PLEASE message me if you want to change something or I did something wrong (=**

** Anyway, it's nearly filled up! (= Yaaay~, I'm so happy! I only need 1 apprentice, and a few warriors, queens, kits and elders. The story will be up soon… It'll be about adventure, romance, and maybe a bit of humor =D**

** Yaaaay~! I'm done! I'd like to thank the following for submitting cats for the story! :**

**Sky Fireheart**

**ScourgeFan22**

**Flarepaw of FireClan**

**Yellowtail555**

**Baddreams1**

**Jo100**

**emmy**

**Liveera**

**Swiftpaw all the way**

**Scarheart of DarkClan**

**Kiwifeather**

**Beckz2000**

**Darkfable**

**Randomcat**

**Lunara the ara**

**Foxtail Speaking**

**Jennifer Lee (One of my best friends (= )**

**Yo cuzin (My cousin… xD)**

**xXMoonsongXx**

**The underlined ones I'd especially like to thank, they sent in characters more than once (= You guys are awesome!**

**The story will be up soon! Please review it~ THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone~! =D This is my story from that Create a Cat I made, and so here it is! One small problem: What should it be called? D= I never really thought about it, so try to think of some names. It's about a group of cats who have to go into Twolegplace to discover what's going on after they get attacked. Thanks!

Allegiances:

DawnClan

Leader- Swiftstar- a white tom with gray stripes and amber eyes

Deputy- Flamepelt- dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafsong- Long-furred gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Brookpaw- Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes **MAIN**

Warriors:

Flashfur- Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Featherstream- Beautiful light gray fur with white paws and pale blue eyes

Fawnleaf- Pretty brown she-cat with white dapples, long legs, and leaf-green eyes

Darkmoon- Black she-cat with dark gray patches, torn ears and amber eyes (EVIL)

Eaglestorm- A white tom with brown splotches and yellow eyes

Stonestripe- A grey tabby tom with darker markings and light grey eyes

Leopardshadow- Muscular golden brown tom with leopard-like spots, torn left ear and green eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- Sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes **MAIN**

Swiftpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **MAIN**

Foxpaw- red tabby tom with one black paw and piercing green eyes

Nightpaw- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Sparklepaw- dark gray she-cat with light silver/white flecks and dark green eyes

Queens:

Goldencloud- golden and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lilacpetal- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with white spots that look like lilacs falling on the ground and green emerald eyes

Songbreeze- Long haired silver she-cat with tabby markings and white paws and  
belly, she has deep green eyes with flecks of gold

Kits:

Ivykit- White-ish gray she-kit with golden flecks and green eyes (Goldencloud)

Tigerkit- Light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Lilacpetal)

Lionkit- Fluffy golden tom with sharp claws and green eyes (Lilacpetal)

Moonkit- A pretty silver she-cat with lighter tabby markings and  
paws with silver eyes flecked with gold (Songbreeze)

Stormkit - A light grey tom with darker splotches and green eyes (Songbreeze)

Elders:

Flameheart- Dark ginger tabby tom with sharp green gaze (Retired early due to twisted paw)

Adderfang- Light brown tabby tom with golden and dark brown triangle stripes and dark amber eyes

Shadepool- Old gray she-cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes

DuskClan

Leader- Maplestar- Rich dark ginger-colored tom with a long, thick pelt and large, bright green eyes and a solid build, smallish ears, silver hairs are appearing on his face

Deputy- Downfeather- white tom with a soft, long pelt and misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Spiceleaf- small brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Boulderpaw- heavy-set grey and white tom with blue eyes, partially deaf

Warriors:

Bluemoon- Black she-cat with light brown ears and dark blue eyes

Blizzardsky- Large white furred tom with big sky blue eyes

Risingstrike- Jet black with yellow streaks darting across face and tail

Blazefire- A handsome fiery orange tom with light blue eyes

Sheepwool- long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftfeather- pale brown and white she-cat

Birchfang- brown tabby tom with thick fur and green eyes

Apprentices:

Eclipsepaw- A beautiful blue/black she cat with silver markings down her tail  
and paws and bright green eyes **MAIN**

Foxpaw- Tom with ginger pelt white underbelly and black paws **MAIN**

Twilightpaw- A dark blue she cat with light black stripes running along her tail, a white paw in the back and the area around her muzzle is white

Scarpaw- Light brown she-cat with midnight black eyes and criss-crossing scar running down her back **MAIN**

Ashpaw- Black and dark gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes (EVIL)

Queens:

Falconwing- pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenleaf- Fluffy golden tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and dark green eyes

Featherwing- Sleek pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Kits:

Brightkit- Small pale golden tortoiseshell she-kit with pale black paws and bright green eyes (Goldenleaf)

Dapplekit- White she-kit with golden dapples and blue eyes (Goldenleaf)

Ravenkit- Pure black tom with amber eyes (Featherwing's adopted)

Nightkit- Sleek silvery black she-kit with amber eyes (Featherwing's adopted)

Pebblekit- Dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes (Featherwing)

Elders:

Snowfall- white she-cat with pale ginger patches and blue eyes

Flamefang- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Skystorm- Large white tom with black and gray spots and sky blue eyes (Retired early due to failing sight)

SunClan

Leader- Lightstar- Bright golden fur with white paws and chest and golden eyes

Deputy- Rapidshade- Dark gray she-cat with almost blue paws, ears, and back with stunning blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Oaknut- Dappled pelt with a white underbelly and gray muzzle with dark misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Specklepaw- a white and gray speckled she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Nettleclaw- Long-haired ginger and white tom with green eyes

Wavebreeze- Light gray tom with blueish-green eyes that sparkle in the sunlight

Willowleaf- Dark brown fur with stripes and a tan underbelly and muzzle, one scar running down cheek with dark misty blue eyes

Crowtalon- Black tom with dark gray flecks, gray chest and muzzle, many battle scars and eyes black as an endless pit of darkness (EVIL)

Petalwing- Pale cream pelt and light pink streaks with brown flecks and ginger-tipped ears, white scarred stomach and muzzle, one blue and the other gray eyes

Lionmane- Ginger and sandy tabby tom with a mane of hair that glows like fire in the sun with a brown muzzle and underbelly, crooked tail and hazel eyes

Flameclaw- Dark ginger pelt and tail, tan underbelly with ginger stripes, white muzzle and green eyes

Apprentices:

Mistypaw- a white she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes **MAIN**

Frozenpaw- Light grey tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur. Has a black nose and white spots **MAIN**

Icepaw- Small silver-tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and soft sleek pelt pink nose **MAIN**

Sparrowpaw- black tom with deep blue eyes like the sea and has a dark grey chest

Robinpaw- compact dark tortoiseshell with a white chest and green eyes

Queens:

Flower-rush- Delicate grey tortoiseshell and white she-cat with rich amber eyes and a long scar running down her left shoulder

Lilycloud- Tan pelt with cream stripes, light pink underbelly and muzzle with green eyes

Icestream- White she-cat with a few blue-gray flecks and ice blue eyes

Kits:

Fernkit- Light tan-brown she-kit with hazel eyes (Lilycloud)

Sandkit- Pale golden and sandy furred tabby tom with light green eyes (Lilycloud)

Gingerkit- Ginger tom with black paws and green eyes (Lilycloud)

Dewkit- Pale blue-gray tom with white paws and light blue eyes (Icestream)

Wildkit- Gray she-kit with darker flecks and bright blue eyes (Icestream)

Elders:

Shortwhisker- Tiny black and white tom with blue eyes and short whiskers

Thistlethorn- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes

Mapleshadow- Golden brown she-cat with ginger flecks and hazel eyes

MoonClan

Leader- Icestar- Black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle and ice-blue eyes

Deputy- Shadestorm- White fur with gray underbelly and paws and emerald eyes

Medicine Cat- Brambleheart- Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes and has a black nose and a shaggy  
pelt.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Hollypaw- Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Flickfeather- Black fur with white stripe on left flank and white paws and ears and sky blue eyes

Lilacbloom- Soft grey she-cat with violet eyes

Darkheart- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashcloud- Smokey grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

Hawkwing- large ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Earthshatter- brown and white tabby tom with orange eyes

Petalcloud- Cream she-cat with white flecks and warm golden eyes

Apprentices:

Evepaw- Black she-cat with a purple tint and amber eyes who has a white muzzle and paws **MAIN**

Ripplepaw- Diluted tortoiseshell with silvery blue eyes **MAIN**

Emberpaw - Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Blackpaw - White she-cat with black spots all over her and green eyes and soft bushy fur

Lichenpaw- Silver tom with white patches on his face paws and sides who has funny fuzzy fur which is always a complete mess, eyes are big, round and the pale green color of lichen and has a skinny, tiny build **MAIN**

Queens:

Foxbrush- red and white she-cat with a long, bushy tail and blue eyes

Whitecloud- Small fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and sky blue eyes

Cloverheart- Pretty gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes (EVIL)

Kits:

Firekit- Reddish ginger tom with blue-green eyes (Foxbrush)

Cloudkit- Fluffy white and ginger she-kit with round blue eyes (Foxbrush)

Ashkit- Handsome smoky gray tom with lighter gray tail and amber eyes (Whitecloud)

Mintkit- Pretty blue-silver she-kit with captivating blue eyes (Cloverheart)

Shadowkit- Small black and gray tom with amber eyes (Cloverheart)

Elders:

Shrewtail- Thin long furred dark brown tom with hazel eyes and a long tail

Iceshard- Pale white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Darkears- White tom with gray flecks and gray-ish black ears

StarClan

Sunfeather- Golden tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes (Former DawnClan deputy)

Meadowblossom- Cream she-cat with brown ears, white tipped tail and green eyes (Former DawnClan Medicine Cat)

Reedleg- long-legged russet tom with green eyes (Former DuskClan warrior)

Pollendrift- light ginger tabby and white she-cat with a long pelt and green eyes (Former DuskClan Medicine Cat Apprentice)

Hawkclaw- Large black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Former SunClan warrior)

Shiningstar- Pearly white she-cat with a black underbelly and crystal blue eyes (Former SunClan leader)

Oakstar- Large, muscular dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and large strong paws (Former MoonClan leader)

Snowspots- Small white she-cat with misty blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail (Former MoonClan medicine cat)

Rouges

Stag- Massive dark brown tabby tom with silver-ish grey streaks and orange eyes

Scarlet- Pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and has a scar running down her right shoulder, and a small nick in her left ear

Jest- White tom with black patches and black ears, deep blue eyes (EVIL)

Kittypets

Jade- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes

Wisp- Brown she-cat with white paws that seem to blend into the brown and azure eyes

Zac- Small cream tom with brown fur on his feet/muzzle/ears/tail and amber eyes

Moon- Graceful silver cat with white muzzle and underbelly and shining blue eyes


End file.
